Grouchy Mother's Day
Earliest Known Appearance: Episode 4237 Grouchy Mother's Day is a national Grouch holiday on which Grouches do everything that they can to make their mothers EXTREMELY angry. This holiday has been celebrated in Sesame Street episode 4237. Oscar's mom & sister Bunny visit Sesame Street to see Oscar for this holiday. This holiday is a parody of the regular Mother's Day, on which people do nice things for their mothers in order to make them feel both special & loved. Oscar presents his mother his stinky fish, of which there are 6. Bunny 1 ups with by saying she has a dozen fish (twice as many) . She counts each 1 as she tosses them each out of her bag. The last of which is in her cosmetics case & knocks Oscar over. Oscar & Bunny argue over who's fish are stinkier,, while their mother states that they both stink. Oscar's next gift is his mother's favorite perfume, Aude de Skunk # 9. Bunny once again puts his gift to shame by giving the same scent, but using a real skunk, which is, as Bunny calls it,the Grouch gift that "keeps on givin'". They argue again over who's was the smelliest gift, while their mother thinks they both smell, but Bunny insists she made Their mother angrier, but Oscar says she didn't. Mrs. Grouch says both her children make her angry & now she's ready for more gifts, but Oscar has something else in mind - a trip to the dump, as they just got a fresh load of trash in!! He snidely asks what Bunny planned; she says she planned nothin at all, which makes her mother very, very angry. Bunny gloats, while Mrs. Grouch insists that although she loves listenin to her children argue constantly, they go to the dump, lettin them argue on the way to the dump. After seeing too many nice things, Bunny & Mrs. Grouch are packed up & ready to leave. Oscar stops & lets them see his final gift. Gordon, Bob & Chris are dressed in rotten attire & have adopted Grouchy attitudes (or as Grouchy as they can provide) . They then sing an a capella song to Mrs. Grouch about Grouchy Mother's Day. She is so mad at the sweetness of his gift, saying he's ruined Grouchy Mother's Day, which means it was a great success!! Oscar rubs it in Bunny's face, who tries to say she ruined it too. Mrs. Grouch says they both ruined her day, saying not every Mom is lucky enough to have 2 such rotten kids. Their plane arrives & they are launched up to it through Oscar's trash can. Oscar wants to thank his neighbors for helpin him, but he's a Grouch & he doesn't thank anyone. Chris & Gordon aren't sure what happened, but Bob goes off thinking they still enjoyed the song. GROUCHY Mother's Day Gifts To Mrs. Grouch from Oscar 1. A stinky fish bouquet with extra stink (6 fish) 2. Aude de Skunk # 9, her favorite perfume 3. A trip to the dump 4. A grouchy a capella/barbershop song To Mrs. Grouch from Bunny 1. 12 stinky fish 2. Skunk perfume w/ a real skunk applicator 3. A raspberry in the face Photo gallery File:Mrs. Grouch 4237.jpg|Oscar gives his mother a bouquet of stinky fish with extra stink (6 fish) File:4237 h.jpg Appearances TV/Movies/Specials *''Sesame Street'' (1969 - present) **Episode 4237 (2010) Videos Video:"Sesame Street" - Rotten Grouchy Mothers Day!! See also *Wormy Gras *National Grouch Day *Grouch Appreciation Day *June 1st (OSCAR THE GROUCH's birthday; shown in Episode 3866) *Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day *'Grouchy Mother's Day' (disambiguation) *"Grouchy Mother's Day" on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki GROUCHES Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All pages Category:Grouch Culture Category:Important Events Category:Parodies